Knights and Shinobi of the Old Republic
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Naru Namikaze and Ryu Hisanaga both woke up in a place that is not their home planet, not to mention Galaxy, they however meet people who hold a great destiny in front of them, How will their arrival affect Revan and the Exile? FemNaru, FLSR, MLSE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTAR nor do I own Naruto, so GET OFF MY LAWN!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Commlink_"

"**Demon/Force Talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

Prologue

_Valley of the End_

Naru Namikaze swore violently as she jumped out of the way of a stream of black fire before she fired off a blast of water at her opponent causing him to teleport yet again. Naru was around 20 years of age and 5'10" in height with spiky crimson red hair with blond highlights styled into the fashion of her late father framing cerulean blue eyes, she wore a short-sleeve, skintight black shirt with a crimson ANBU chest plate along with black skintight, thigh length shorts and crimson shin guards and regular blue shinobi sandals, her Hai-ate was tied around her forehead and wore a black cloak with a crimson flame design along the bottom and the Kanji for 'Crimson Flash' on the back finishing off her outfit. Her current opponent was none other than the true leader behind Akatsuki Madara Uchiha, she was not fighting alone however as her brother in all but blood Ryu Hisanaga stood beside her in combat looking every bit of a warrior his clan claimed to be.

Ryu was 23 years old and stood at the impressive height of 6'7" with short militaristic brown hair with a green gold flecked eye on his left and a gold green fleck eye on his right with a trio of scars descending across that eye and every inch of his body was not only covered by compact and wiry muscles but complex seal designs that gave him a fearsome tribal look. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless black muscle shirt with a plate of Dark green armor covering his heart on both sides and his right shoulder along with woodland cameo pants with black combat boots and while he normally had bandages covering his arms from his elbows to his palm they were removed revealing his most complicated seal designs to date that took chakra and converted them into pure energy blasts. He was also armed to the teeth with various weapons, he had a pair of tantos on his upper arms with the one on the right just above his hai-ate, a katana on his back with the handle peaking over his right shoulder, a pair of bladed tonfas on his thighs and finally a pair of chokakus on his lower back in an X fashion. "You alight imouto(1)?" he asked as he landed beside her.

"I'm fine Ryu-nii(2)," Naru confirmed as she stood back up "What's your chakra at?"

Ryu grimaced as he kept his eyes on Madara who was also taking a breather "Getting low," he admitted "I can keep going though for as long as we need to."

Naru nodded "Right, hold him off for a bit," she ordered "I'm gonna finish him with Rasenshuriken(3)."

Ryu nodded as the seals across his body flashed white and he launched himself at Madara while Naru formed a clone to help her prepare her finishing jutsu while another began to gather sage chakra.

Madara snarled as Ryu began his high speed assault with his Raiinparusu(4) allowing him to react to any of Madara's phasing sneak attacks '_These brats are better than I gave them credit for._' Madara admitted to himself as he stared down Ryu before flicking his eyes over to the female Jinchuriki and widened them at the sight of a jutsu that even _he_ was afraid of. Ryu seeing his distraction got in close and slapped a seal onto his back where Madara could not reach without help before moving out the way of Madara's counter attack.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" Naru shouted as both close dispelled and toad sage chakra channeled through her eyes becoming toad-like with red markings around the outer corners of her eyes before hurling it at Madara.

'_No! I can't teleport!_' he thought in panic before snarling and activated Kamui focusing it on the spinning shuriken only for his and Naru's eyes to widen in surprise as Ryu jumped in front of the distortion of time and space being sucked in instead of the jutsu.

"RYU-NII!" Naru cried out in fear as she watched her oldest friend and protector vanish.

'_Damn Brat!_' Madara snarled as he prepared the jutsu once more and activated it, only for a crimson flash to appear in front of him becoming absorb instead with Naru smirking in victory as she witnessed Madara get caught in her Jutsu before she vanished "No, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Madara roared just as the shuriken expanded catching him in its cellular level damage as it literally tore him apart thus forever removing him from the world.

Just seconds after Madara's death several ANBU units lead by Tsunade Senju entered the area only to find evidence of a massive battle and the floating remains of Madara Uchiha "Spread out find those two ASAP!" Tsunade ordered as the ANBU leapt to follow out their orders '_Don't you brats dare be dead._' She thought to herself as she fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Hokage-sama," one of the ANBU said catching her attention "I'm afraid we have found nothing in our search for Jonins Naru Namikaze and Ryu Hisanaga, absolutely nothing, no remains or evidence that they left the area."

Tsunade blinked back the tears and nodded her understanding "Understood," she said hoarsely "Gather up the remains of Madara Uchiha and mark Naru and Ryu as MIA upon our return."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU relied respectfully and turned to carry out his orders as tears streamed down Tsunade's cheeks.

_Unknown Location_

Two bodies floated through an endless void of white completely oblivious to their surroundings to to the fact they were unconscious "**So these are the warriors,**" a voice mused "**It is not yet your time, but the portal to your home is closed, hmm, yes perhaps I could use your assistance, you Ryu Hisanaga know much of redemption having walked the path yourself, you would be of great aid to the fallen protector, and you Naru Namikaze, you hold a terrible burden, but yet you still desire to protect the ones who shunned you, you would aid the exiled hero very much so.**" The voice chuckled "**I hope the two of you will forgive me of this, but the balance must be restored and your kind is the perfect example of balance, you kill, but you save lives as well, you destroy, but you create, you cause sadness, but you also cause smiles,**" the voice chuckled again "**and who knows, maybe you can get those pompous asses to relax a little, you have the gift within you, I pray for your success and I wish you the best in your struggles ahead.**" With that the pair rippled and vanished leaving the empty void empty once more.

END PROLOGUE

AN: The first person who can correctly guess who the voice is gets a shiny cookie! Also sorry for the short length.

OoOoOo

1- Imouto: Little Sister

2- Nii: Bro, Brother

3- Futon: Rasenshuriken: Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken.

4- Kinraiton: Raiinparusu: Forbidden Lightning Release: Lighting Impulse. S-class forbidden technique that is used in conjunction with Kami Hogo that allows the user to send lightning chakra through the nervous system greatly increasing their; speed(Greatly), strength(minimal), and giving the user a zero-point reaction time. Has a high rate of Chakra consumption and can leave the user vulnerable after deactivation as they adjust to the reduced reaction time.


	2. Chapter 1: The Spire's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTAR nor do I own Naruto, SO TAKE YOUR LAWSUITS AND SHOVE'M WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Commlink_"

"**Demon/Force Talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

AN: Right so this is how this story will work it'll start off in the original Kotor and then it will go into The Sith Lords, followed up by a completely original storyline of the exile's and Revan's, joined by Ryu and Naru, fight against the true Sith. So without further adieu let us begin.

Chapter One: The Spire's Fall

Tyria Katarn was a 26 galactic standard year old soldier standing at 6'1" with neck length black hair and storm grey eyes that seemed to pierce through a person, she had a slender body and what many would consider to be a very attractive figure. She currently was only wearing her underwear as she tossed and turned in her nightmare continued on despite her wishes.

_Dreamscape_

_Two figures were fighting, a Jedi and a Sith, easy to tell when only Jedi and Sith use lightsabers, the Sith wore a black clock that made it impossible to determine their gender and wore a mask to cover their face and had a very imposing height. The Jedi was slightly shorter and wore some customized robes of the Jedi order, Tyria recognized her a Bastila Shan, the fabled user of the battle meditation and the current commander of Tyria's task force. The two were dueling and it was quite obvious that the Sith was much more skilled and experienced than Bastila, especially when said Jedi had lost her two comrades already "You will not win Revan!" Bastila shouted in false bravo pointing her yellow bladed lightsaber at Revan who only flourished their own red bladed one and made the universal 'come on' gesture._

_Bastila was about to attack when the ship rocked with an explosion as the bridge exploded from Laser fire from Darth Malak's Flagship the Leviathan. Bastila groaned in pair as she crawled towards Revan and stared at the person and just as she was about to act the scene faded._

_This was a normal dream that had been occurring lately for Tyria, but she didn't wake up this time, instead it faded to a different scene, it was on some unknown planet that Tyria didn't recognize and was currently in the middle of a clearing facing a man who looked to be close to her own age with militaristic brown hair and his left eye was green-gold flecked while his right was gold-green flecked with a trio of scars across it, he was currently facing off against a shark like man that wielded a massive sword that looked to be made of scales "Out of the way Kisame," the man in front of her growled dangerously as he fingered the hilt of the slightly curved long sword strapped to his back "I'm in no mood to play around with you."_

_Kisame chuckled "Well that's too bad brat," he retorted "because I want to shred you to pieces!" Kisame leapt forward at what seemed to be impossible speeds that Tyria had trouble following and swung his sword only for the man to block it with his on sword._

_The struggle for dominance was slowly being won by the shark like man only for his opponent to suddenly slide away and strike out with his foot connecting with the Kisame's side and sending him tumbling a bit only to recover in time to block the man's stab with the flat end of his sword and pushed him away using brute force alone before throwing his sword in the air and formed a couple of signs using his hands and to Tyria's surprise he shot a glob of water at the man only for the man to cut it in half and charge at Kisame who grabbed his sword and renewed the sword fight once more. The fight continued on for what seemed like hours as the pair repeatedly clashed together as Kisame continued to manipulate the water around and in him to attack while the other surprised Tyria by using not only water but wind, earth, fire and lightning as well. Kisame grinned as his sword finally caught the elusive swordsman and pulled shredding his chest only for him to poof up in smoke "What the... Kage Bunshin?" Kisame questioned only to jerk as a sword pierced his heart Looking behind him he stared at the other man in complete shock as he fell to the ground dead._

_The man stood their panting for a bit before walking up to Kisame and beheaded him and pulled out a scroll, opened it to reveal a strange design on it and place the head in the center of the design and formed a single handsign and the head vanished in a poof of smoke. Ryu turned to face the setting sun "Hold on Naru," the man whispered "Your big bro is on his way." With that the man suddenly launched himself off at high speed making Tyria blink in surprise right before she woke up._

End Dream

Tyria jerked upright her eyes wide and gasped deeply for breath as the memories of the dream flooded her and she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, times like this she was glad that her roommate worked an opposite shift than her, helped avoid the awkward questions that usually followed after her dreams. She groaned and knew that she wouldn't get anymore sleep now so she swung her feet and shivered as her feet touched the cold floor, standing she went over to her foot locker and pulled out her uniform and scowled at it '_Damn things offer almost no protection,_' she thought to herself as she dressed '_Damn Republic skimping on proper supplies for the troopers._'

She turned to use the fresher when she felt something at the edge of her senses and whirled around just in time to see the man from her dream fall out of a spiral shaped distortion before it disappeared, the man groaned in pain as he slowly tried to shove himself up. Tyria had gently pulled out her blaster as to not alert the man, if her dream was any indication the man could not only react faster than he, but move faster as well "Who the hell are you?" Tyria demanded aiming her blaster at the man, faster or not, not much and out run a laser bolt.

"Wha..?" the man slowly stood up and looked around in utter confusion "Where the _hell_ am I? Last I remember was fighting Madara... Oh god Naru!"

The man suddenly jerked up and looked around before locking his odd eyes onto Tyria "I'll ask once more before I plant a laser bolt right between your eyes," Tyria threatened "Who the hell are you?"'_And why did I see you in my dreams?_' she added mentally.

"Ryu Hisanaga," the man replied warily as he eyed the blaster Tyria held in confusion mixed with a healthy dose of caution "What country am I in and which way is it back to Konoha?"

'_Konoha? Country, wait a minute._' She thought as she realized something "You never have in space have you?" she asked as Ryu looked at her if she was insane "Take a look outside."

Ryu glanced over to the window and instead of seeing a village or anything that one would expect planet side all her saw was the planet Taris and a lot of stars. He suddenly staggered and fell on his ass his eyes completely wide in shock "How is this possible?" he asked in confusion "Just what the hell happened to me?"

Tyria bit her lip and slowly lowered her blaster before holstering it, she didn't think he was going to start attacking anyone soon "Are you alright?" she asked taking a step closer.

Ryu laughed hollowly, not a very pleasant sound if you ask Tyria "I have just found out that I am not even on the same planet as home, HOW DO YOU FUCKING THINK I FEEL?" he roared at the end his eyes flashing dangerously making Tyria blanch and hastily step back. Ryu forced himself to calm down as he leaned back against the wall his recent fight catching up to him, it was then that Tyria noticed several gashes on his arms and a couple of burn marks on his clothing making him look like he had been through the wringer.

Rushing over to her footlocker she quickly pulled out one of her medkits and kneeled down beside him and started treating his wounds. "Sorry for snapping at you like that." Ryu said as he closed his eyes lightly.

Tyria smirked "It's alright, I asked a stupid question anyways," she reassured "My name is Tyria Katarn by the way."

Ryu smiled at her and opened his eyes "Very nice to meet you." He said and groaned as a sharp lance of pain coursed though his body as chakra exhaustion settled in "Do me a favor will ya? In my supply bag there is a bottle with blue top and pill in it, can you pass me two of those pills."

Tyria nodded and quickly located them and passed him the requested number that he quickly ingested and soon the pains dulled a little "Are you alright physically?" she asked rephrasing the question making Ryu chuckle in a lighter tone.

"I think I might have several cracked ribs, a minor concussion, severe chakra exhaustion, and I think I sprained my pinky toe." He listed off as he felt around his ribs when he suddenly realized something "Hold on a minute, OF COURSE!" he suddenly shouted making Tyria drop the kolto patch she was about to apply to one of his cuts "Of course he used a space/time technique," Ryu continued on oblivious to Tyria's odd look "So when I jumped in its path it sent me here, well I'm glad _that's_ figured out."

"_What?_" Was all Tyria could say in response.

Ryu opened his mouth to respond when the ship suddenly lurched violently surprising both of them "Is that supposed to happen?" Ryu questioned fearfully looking at Tyria who shook her head.

The door opened and Tyria's roommate Trask Ulgo bust into the room panting like he had ran a marathon "Tyria the Sith are attacking!" he shouted and then noticed Ryu sitting there "Who the hell is he?"

"He's not a Sith if that's what you're wondering." Tyria stated "C'mon if there are Sith than explaining it would take too long, so, Ryu meet Trask Ulgo my roommate, Trask meet Ryu Hisanaga, someone who would be able to help us drive off the Sith."

Trask stared for a few seconds noting Ryu's condition as Tyria helped him stand before Ryu popped some more pills "Alright, we need to make sure that Jedi Bastila is safe!" he said as Tyria collected the rest of her equipment including her customized blaster rifle and the pair followed him out after he bypassed the lockdown condition of the door.

They were immediately met by a trio of silver armored Sith, Ryu casted a quick glance to Tyria who nodded before he drew out his katana "Bring it on Mothers!" he shouted as he charged surprising all but Tyria with his speed and decapitated the first Sith, Tyria nailed the second in the head with her blaster rifle dropping him as Ryu threw a triangular shaped dagger into the visor of the third killing him.

Trask stared at Ryu for a second as Tyria sorted through the Sith soldiers possessions searching for anything useful "Are you a Jedi?" Trask asked cautiously.

Ryu raised an eyebrow "No, I'm a shinobi." He replied simply as Tyria took the lead leaving Trask even more confused. The trio made their way through the hallways easily removing any Sith that attacked them and both Trask and Tyria noted Ryu's constant intake of pills whenever he'd start to get sluggish in his movements. After a while they stumbled upon a Sith and Jedi Dueling with their lightsabers.

"A Sith!" Trask cursed "We better stay back and let the Jedi handle it, we'd only get in the way."

Ryu suppressed a snort knowing that he wasn't at his best considering the Chakra Reinforcement Pills that he'd been taking are all that are keeping him on his feet and settled himself to watch the fight analyzing the styles used by the Jedi and the Sith spotting weak points and strengths. The Sith foolishly left himself open when he fell for a feint done by the Jedi and was shortly killed. The Jedi turned to the Trio and smiled only to be cut off when Tyria tackled her out of the way of one of the conduits exploding "Holy Hell!" Ryu cursed as he jogged over to the fallen pair "You alright Tyria?"

"I'm fine," she reassured as she accepted Ryu's hand up and turned to the Jedi "Are you alright Ma'am?"

The Jedi nodded breathing heavily "Yes, I'm fine," she said she she rose to her feet "Thank you for saving me, my name is Jaina Korr."

Tyria nodded and smiled "Tyria Katarn, Ryu Hisanaga and Trask Ulgo," She replied gesturing to the ones she referred to "We're on our way to the bridge to assist Bastila."

Jaina nodded her understanding and gesturing for Tyria to lead felling into step behind Ryu who she started looking at oddly. With the addition of Jaina who was a Jedi Guardian to the group the average Sith Soldier never stood a chance against the melee skills of her and Ryu while both Trask and Tyria supported them with covering fire and the odd grenade. Reaching the bridge they quickly dispatched the group of Sith Soldiers and took a quick look around "Looks like Bastila never even had a chance to use her battle meditation." Jaina mused "She probably was brought to the escape shuttles before the Sith stormed the bridge."

Ryu remained silent through their interactions and pooped some more pills catching the attention of Jaina "Is it alright for you to be taking so many of those pills?" she asked in concern.

Ryu chuckled "For right now they're all that's keeping me on my feet," he admitted "Ask me again tomorrow and I'll give you a better answer."

The trio blinked at him as he simply stood there before Tyria shook her head and started off towards the escape shuttles only for Trask and Jaina to pause at one of the doors "There's something behind here." Trask muttered before the door opened revealing a Sith wearing black, robe-like armor and wielding a double bladed lightsaber "A dark Jedi! You guys go on ahead! I'll hold him off!" Trask ordered and before anyone could stop him he leapt forward and engaged the Sith as an explosion sealed the door behind him blocking the trio off.

"C'mon," Ryu said gruffly "Don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

The other two nodded as they continued along their way with Ryu beginning to feel the onset of Chakra Reinforcement overdose and added a painkiller in his next dose. The signs showed though as he slowed down slightly in their next engagement as he took to a more ranged role throwing the triangular knives with deadly accuracy. Both of Jaina's and Tyria's commlinks activated as a voice broke through "_This is Carth Onasi do you read?_" the voice said and both Jaina and Tyria responded positively "_I'm picking you up on the life sensors, and have been tracking your progress up to now, you have a large group of Sith ahead of you and you should thin their numbers out a little before you engage them, there should be a computer console and a damaged battle droid nearby, maybe you can use those._"

"I'm pretty good at slicing computers," Tyria offered "Let me give the console a try." The other two nodded as she went over to the console and got to work.

Ryu gritted his teeth as a spasm of pain wracked through his body and shakily reach for his painkillers but ended up dropping them "Kuso(1)," he cursed as he tried to lean over to pick it up only for Jaina to do it for him "Thank you," he said as he took the pills "The aftereffects are starting to kick in, I only have less than ten minutes before I collapse at this rate."

Jaina nodded her understanding and bit back her questions for later as she casted a glance over to Tyria who just finished as an explosion rocked through the next room. "There we go," she said as they joined her with Ryu leaning Jaina as his exhaustion started catching up with him "Are you alright Ryu?"

Ryu waved her concerns off with a grin "Just fine," he reassured "I'll probably sleep for a day and a half though, than eat ten times my weight in food when I get up though."

The two girls smiled at his joke as they continued on a quickly met up with Carth "Whose that?" he questioned "He's not a memb-"

"He is still a friend though." Jaina reassured "He has helped us several times and really isn't in the best condition."

The ship rocked as another explosion tore at it "Alright Get in and buckle up it'll be a little tight." Carth ordered as they did so and secured themselves as best as they could before the pod exploded out from the _Endar Spire_ seconds before the Hammerhead-class cruiser exploded rocking the pod. Carth and Jaina managed to hold themselves steady, Ryu and Tyria on the other hand both knocked their heads off the wall and went into a place called la-la land.

END CHAPTER _**REVIEW!**_ Or I shall consume your immortal soul!

OoOoOo

1- Kuso: Damn, Shit, Fuck, general curse.


	3. Chapter 2: Explinations and Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own KOTAR nor do I own Naruto, please don't make me repeatedly say it.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Commlink_"

"**Demon/Force Talking**"

'_**Demon Thinking**_'

_Dream/Flashback_

Naruchan84: Unfortunately Naru will not be showing up until the second part of the story in KOTOR 2 storyline except for Ryu talking about her and in flashbacks, sorry but please be patient.

Chapter Two: Explanations and Regrets

Ryu groaned as the pair of the aftereffects of the Chakra pills assaulted his body '_What in the world possessed me to take so many pills?_' he asked himself as he slowly cracked his eyes open '_Oh yeah, If I meet an Alternate Madara I am SO killing his ass._' Ryu tried to sit up only to grunt as his body protested calling the rooms three other occupants to him.

"You're awake." Tyria stated in surprise as he tried once more to sit up and succeeded "How are you feeling?"

"Does 'Like Shit' count?" he asked humorously making Tyria snort and Jaina smile as Carth continued to stare at him "How long was I out?"

"A day in a half," Jaina stated amused "You want ten times your body weight in food now?"

Ryu chuckled and shook his head "No thanks, where's my stuff?" he asked looking around.

"I'll be holding onto them until we can get some clear answers out of you," Carth notified with a threatening edge making Ryu roll his eyes "Who do you serve?"

"No one in this reality," Ryu answered honestly making Jaina and Carth look at him, one oddly and the other angry "And before you go off on a hissy fit demanding that I tell the truth let me explain something. In life there are multiple choices to chose correct? Well the alternate reality theory is pretty much that when we make a choice another reality is created and that reality follows a different path due to that 'you' chooses a different choice than you, mine may be considered an extreme example. It's either that or I was teleported out of my Galaxy by mine and my sister's enemy that we were fighting." Ryu explained as he sat on his bed leaning against the wall "He was a master of space/time techniques, meaning something like dimensional hopping and teleportation is nothing to him."

"The Jedi have from time to time done studies on alternate realities," Jaina informed frowning in thought "It is believed that there are Dark side powers that allow the user to manipulate Time and Space."

Ryu grunted as he rolled his shoulder "I've answered you question now it's my turn," he said in a tone that dared argument "What exactly are Jedi and Sith? I've heard the term several times but the most I got is that Sith are bad Jedi are good."

The other two looked to Jaina for the explanation "Well the Jedi are upholders of pea-" Jaina began only to be interrupted by Ryu holding up his hand.

"No need for the whole 'We are so good while they are so bad' routine," he said "I've heard it one too many times than I'd like. No offence or anything but they all begin to sound like excuses after awhile."

Jaina nodded in understanding and began again "At their core the thing that distinct Jedi from Sith is how we use the source of our powers, The Force, Jedi use the light-half to heal, calm others, mediate disagreements, while the Sith use the darker half to fight, such as generating lightning, to choke others and to incite battle rages and bloodlusts. When a Jedi uses the Force they are at peace with themselves and the world, when the Sith use the Force however they are angry and wish for vengeance against the world for anything."

Ryu frowned "Can you give me an example of these 'Force' powers?" he asked to which Jaina nodded and proceeded to use the Force to Telekinetically lift a glass of water over to Ryu "Astounding," he whispered as he took the glass "you're not even touching your chakra."

Tyria frowned "I've heard that term a couple of times, what is it?" she asked.

Ryu sighed and lent back closing his eyes when he opened them he started explaining "In the simplest of terms Chakra is the power of the human body," he said "It is the result of merging the spiritual side and Physical side of our bodies natural energy and allows us to manipulate or create elements such as fire, lightning, wind, water and earth. There is no inherited good or evil to any of the techniques, there are morally wrong techniques or techniques that come at an extremely high cost that are labeled forbidden techniques, but not because of good or evil. There are three basic uses for chakra that all shinobi learn, Taijutsu, hand to hand combat, the user would use their chakra to enhance their strength, speed, durability or all three, then there's ninjutsu, manipulating the elements is one of the easiest examples, I'll give you a better demonstration later when my chakra is recovered, genjutsu is illusions, you synch your chakra with the others and force your chakra into their chakra network than produce hallucinations, calming effects, or emotions." He sighed after he listed those off "There are millions of other ways of using Chakra, some discovered, some not and some forgotten, Med-nins use Medical Jutsus that require high degrees of control, I use something called seals," he gestured to his body "These markings are not tattoos but actually a complex sealing array. Now when I use the term seals I don't just mean putting something in a box and protecting it from the elements, seals can also be used to transform one's chakra into pure elements or used to put a person into stasis, an good example would be the seals on my hands, they allow me to change my chakra to raw energy, I can generate enough to level a fortress large enough to hold a hundred thousand troops, of course I than collapse from chakra exhaustion afterwards."

The trio blinked as they processed the information "That's amazing," Jaina whispered "Such power is contained within the human body and no one has yet to discover it."

Ryu laughed making the others look at him again "You want to know how humans initially learned chakra back home?" he asked with a grin "A man we called the Rikudou Sennin taught the world how to use ninjutsu, he was rumored to have been taught by the nine Bijuu after impressing them."

"Bijuu?" Jaina asked.

"Simply put they're the Rulers of the Demon Plains of Existence," Ryu explained surprising the trio "There are nine of them, each more powerful than the next, you can tell who is stronger by their number of tails, from the Ichibi Shikaku to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Shikaku could easily level a ninja village without breaking a sweat. Meaning the Kyuubi if she felt like it could probably level a planet."

"Hold on a sec," Carth said "You guys aren't actually believing this are you, because he has offered us no evidence to support this."

Tyria raised an eyebrow to Carth "How about the fact that he suddenly appeared in my room without even opening the door." She said and looked at Ryu "I freaking saw that distortion or whatever that dumped you onto the Spire."

Carth looked at her "I never seen it so how can I trust your word." He demanded.

Tyria's reply was cut off as Ryu shifted into a cross legged position and placed his hands into the Ram seal and concentrated, she was about to ask what he was doing when a blue fire surrounded him for a few seconds before vanishing leaving Ryu gasping for breath as he just went beyond his limit "God dammit not again." He moaned as he collapsed again falling unconscious.

"Proof enough for ya Onasi?" Tyria asked sarcastically as she checked him over "Seems to be alright, just asleep."

"I think that proves what he was telling us is the truth Carth," Jaina said as she looked over to him with a small glare "You could have asked me from the beginning, my specialty is actually being able to tell if someone is lying or not, he wasn't and it seems he pushed himself dangerously past his limits to prove that."

"Alright, alright!" the pilot said "I'm just suspicious that he's a Sith spy that's all!"

Tyria sighed and shook her head before grabbing her pack and moving over to the workbench and started sorting though the loot she had picked up in the bridge as well as Ryu's personal equipment. It was obvious he took meticulous care of his weapons given their amazing condition and the fact their cutting edge was sharp enough to cut through flimsiplast without putting any pressure on it. The sword was light and seemed to be quite old compared to the other weapons and had a couple of nicks and dents in the hilt. Setting it aside she examined a prototype vibroblade she had picked up from the corpse of a Sith Sergeant on the Spire and started modifying it with the spare parts she had in her pack.

Jaina, after reprimanding Carth, had went over to her bed and started meditating while Carth went out to get supplies. She looked at her two companions through the Force, Tyria almost shined with her sensitivity in the Force surprising Jaina that she wasn't picked up when she was younger by one of the knights or masters that travelled the galaxy. Ryu on the other hand, she could feel the energy he called Chakra as it slowly filled him restoring his energy while he slumbered, but he was also attuned to the Force, it was quiet though, like a predator waiting to pounce on its prey. Jaina frowned as she felt the Force stir as she lightly prodded his mind, his defenses were remarkably strong, she pulled away, it was disrespectful to do that, so to keep herself busy she reach out with the Force and levitated her lightsaber in front of her and started disassembling it before reassembling it and repeated the process.

It was until nearly night when Ryu woke up again and after consuming his meal at a fast pace he then gave a small demonstration of sealing when he unrolled one of his scrolls and unsealed a large quantity of nutrient bars. "There a special kind ya see," Ryu said between bites "My little sister has an extremely high metabolism due to her huge stores of Chakra, so in order to make sure she gets the necessary amount of calories, which are burned when using Chakra, and other nutrients I made these bars, now normally I wouldn't eat them, but there good counter to the aftereffects of the Chakra pills, the pills grant you a small boost of chakra, but they also burn your calories to provide that chakra and if you take enough, you can die from it."

"That's a bit excessive isn't it?" Carth asked "Why do you use it if it can cause these effects on your body?"

"Simple, everybody uses chakra at a subconscious level," he explained "In very simple terms, chakra is our very life force, one can die of chakra exhaustion, I've seen it before where a Shinobi has ignored their limits and pushed themselves too far and used jutsu beyond their capabilities." He shook his head sadly and swiped his face with a morose expression and sighed while looking blankly away regret etching his features.

The trio grimaced as they glanced away from his sudden change in mood "Lost some close people in a war?" Tyria asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, my students." Ryu answered morosely as he swallowed a bit of one of the nutrient bars "We were ambushed by a group of S-ranked nins, they never stood a chance."

"I take S-ranked is extremely dangerous?" Jaina asked uncertainly.

Ryu nodded grimly "I'm considered an S-class when I'm at my peak," he said and smiled softly "My little sister however has the dubious honor of being one of the select few that was granted SS-ranking with a 'Flee on Sight and Pray You Live' order, along with a 100,000,000 million ryou bounty, the last person to do that was the Yondaime Hokage, her father."

"So you shared the same mother and different mothers?" Carth clarified looking at Ryu confusedly when he broke out laughing.

"Nah, we aren't related by blood," he admitted with a smirk "But as we were both orphans growing up I took her under my wing and pretty much became her brother, sibling bonds go far beyond any blood tie."

Tyria grinned right before she yawn, glancing over to the chrono she grimaced and stood up "God it's late, we really need to get some sleep." She advised as the others nodded in agreement and shuffled over to their own bed as Ryu stretched back out on his own.

"I should be good to go tomorrow," he said as the others got ready for sleep "So long as I don't use any major Jutsus I should be fine."

Carth grunted in acknowledgement as Ryu shifted onto his side and fell into a deep slumber.

_Dreamscape_

_Ryu leapt through the trees surrounding Konoha's forests with his trio of genins close behind him, glancing back he smirked a little as he saw their determined but relaxed faces, directly behind him was the 'prodigy' of the year Idante Natsuka, he stood around 5' in height with dark red eyes and dark blonde hair that draped around his shoulders and wore what looked like a chunin's outfit without the flak jacket and had his Hai-ate around his forehead, Ryu was impressed with his skills, but not his arrogance, he quickly humbled the kid however when he revealed that he had placed severe chakra drainers on himself for the true genin exam, next up was the female and frontline fighter of the group Karina Kama, she stood at 4'10" with a slight muscled build with brown hair in a single braid that went to her waist and expressive grey eyes that worked wonders with the famed 'puppy-dog pout' and wore a simple karate out fit with her Hai-ate plate stitched into the fabric of her tunic, her hand-to-hand skill were impressive when she first started out and now after meeting and learning from Rock Lee and Might Gai she could give a low level jonin a run for their money in a straight out Taijutsu fight, thankfully she didn't pick up their habits, the final member of the group was Janus Volker, the medic of the group who stood a 5'3" with dark green hair and black eyes and often was the voice of reason in their little band wearing a black T-shirt and pants with shinobi sandals with his Hai-ate around his waist._

_"Ryu-Sensei are we there yet?" Karina asked plaintively making Ryu chuckle._

_"Not even close, although I think a small break is in order though." He admitted with a chuckle as the group dropped to the ground with the genins sighing in relief as they collapsed to the ground "You guys are tired already, geeze when _I_ was a genin my squad could go for a full day without a break."_

_"Yeah, but you had Ibiki-san for your jonin sensei." Janus deadpanned "You don't use psychological torture on use if we don't meet your expectations, you just give use impossible to do physical tasks."_

_Ryu chuckled again as he leaned on the tree across from them "Touché, never did get much out of the psycho analysis like Reina did," he mused scratching his chin before shuddering a bit "I just hope that I don't have to be her guinea pig for new torture techniques again, you guys are torture all on your own."_

_The three genins each smiled at their teachers teasing before Ryu suddenly froze and whipped out his katana and swiped away a cluster of shuriken "Who's there, show yourselves!" he demanded his eyes staring straight in one direction as the genins scrambled to their feet and took defensive positions with their backs to each other._

_A chuckling could be heard as two figures appeared, Kisame and Itachi "Well well look who it is Itachi-san," Kisame said with a dangerous smile "It's the guy who foiled our last attempt at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki."_

_Itachi merely hummed in agreement as he stared at Ryu "I see you have become a Jonin sensei Ryu-kun, congratulations." Itachi said in a monotone voice._

_"Itachi and Kisame huh," he stated calmly while internally his only thought was '_Well Fuck._' "Genins, fall back and continue onto Konoha, this is _NOT_ up for debate now _GO!_"_

_The genins however where shaking in fear from Kisame's killing intent making the Shark-like man chuckle in amusement "Don't think they heard ya." He said pointing out the obvious._

_Ryu only narrowed his eyes as he slid into a defensive stance never meeting Itachi's Sharingan eyes as the seals on his body shifted and pulsed electric blue signifying that Raiinparusu(1) was active as Kisame grin grew wider as he unslung his massive sword and slammed it into the ground creating a crater from the force of the blow. Ryu vanished with a sparked and collided swords with Kisame as a second Ryu dashed at Itachi. The fight was on._

End Dream

Ryu woke with a gasp as he sat straight up in a cold sweat, panting heavily for air he looked around quickly before relaxing at being greeted by the sight of the run down Taris apartment that he and his new friends were staying in. Swinging his legs around he placed his feet on the cool ground before running a hand over his face taking deep breathes to calm himself. He was glad that the dream cut off when it did, Naru had told him that he had once unconsciously used a jutsu while in the throes of that particular dream '_Dammit, that day still haunts me._' He thought to himself as he made his way over to the bathroom thankful that things operated similarly to the way they did back home and stepped into the shower and ran some cold water to wake himself up '_*Sigh* I still haven't forgiven myself for that day, Janus and Idante are dead, and Karina will never be a shinobi or the same again,_' tears started sliding down his cheeks as memories rushed through his head, Janus' broken corpse lying lifeless on the forest floor, Idante's body impaled on Kisame's swords, finding Karina a week after they kidnapped her a broken shell of her former self.

Ryu lip curled up into a snarl as his eyes became slitted while his primarily green eye became more golden and vice versa, letting out a low growl he he slowly took deep breathes to calm himself only for his anger to return as Karina's words to his when he found her and her constant repeats of apologizes for failing them. He was clenching his hands so tight that his knuckles had turned white while he glared at the wall directly in front of him not even noticing the cold water anymore. A sudden knock on the door broke him out of his reverie.

"Ryu is everything alright?" Tyria's concerned voice drifted through "Everyone just suddenly woke up when we felt an... _anger_ coming from the bathroom... is everything okay in there?"

"J-just a second," he stuttered out as he started breathing properly again "Sorry, I'll be out in a second." Shaking his head lightly he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before dressing and exiting the bathroom to greet two very concerned and one very suspicious individuals.

"What the hell was that?" Jaina asked in confusion as he sat himself down on his bed rubbing his eyes "It felt like you were about to go on a murdering spree."

Ryu took another shaky breath as he composed himself "What you felt was the lingering bloodlust that I had felt when my students were killed or in her case broken beyond anything," he explained as tears welled up again with his regret and and bubbling underneath "My two male students were killed, one didn't feel the pain of dying while other felt every second, m-my female student, she wasn't killed..." he trailed off as all the trio paled in realization "I found her, a broken shell only remained, you know what she said to me?" he asked plaintively his eyes full of sadness as he looked at them "She said '_I'm sorry I've failed you all Sensei._' That's all she repeated to me, constantly that _she_ was sorry that _she_ failed. God Dammit they were only thirteen for fuck sakes"

Jaina staggered back at the regret that was rolling off of him in waves, the sadness, and the anger the bubbled underneath it "By the Force," she muttered as she clasped at her stomach feeling nauseated "How can you stand such intense emotions rolling inside of you?"

Ryu chuckled darkly as he slowly calmed himself as reined in his emotions "Because, I know that my redemption is living and protecting those precious to me and protecting that which they died for," he explained with a sad but confident smile "The Will of Fire, our home, the future generations of Konoha, whatever the reasons may be I will fight for my redemption for failing my students."

Tyria sat down beside the sullen shinobi and gave him a one armed embrace "Must be tough living with that burden." She muttered making him chuckle a little.

"It is," he admitted "But you would believe how much my sister helped me, when I finally came to my sense she told me straight out that I was in such a state that even the Kyuubi would have been quaking in fear of my state than."

Carth gave a grim smile in understanding "I suppose I could understand that," he agreed "I felt like I was going to die from the pressure coming from the other room alone."

Ryu cracked a smile "One of the many uses of chakra practical lesson #23," he said quoting what his sensei told him "Scaring the living shit out of your enemy by just being the same room, that's how my sensei explained Killing Intent(KI), what you guys felt, to me and my old teammates, he always said I was a natural at it."

Jaina gave a cautious chuckle before looking at the Chrono "By the Force it's the middle of the night, I'm going back to bed thank you very much," she groaned "We have a lot of searching to do if we want to find Bastila before the Sith."

Carth and Tyria nodded in understanding while Ryu simply leaned back with a sigh and waved off a concerned Tyria saying the episode was over before finally drifting off back to sleep, this time his dreams were of more happy times with his students.

END CHAPTER

**AN:** Before you say anything I feel completely evil for writing that *Shivers* I was crying as I wrote this, god I am so evil to my characters. PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! _**IF YOU FLAME YOUR IMMORTAL SOUL SHALL BE FED TO... THE KRAKEN!**_

OoOoOo

1- Kinraiton: Raiinparusu - Forbidden Lightning Release: Lighting Impulse. S-class forbidden technique that is used in conjunction with Kami Hogo that allows the user to send lightning chakra through the nervous system greatly increasing their; speed(Greatly), strength(minimal), and giving the user a zero-point reaction time. Normally unusable due to the intense pain and the fact that the technique would fry the users nervous system, the effects are negated by the Kami Hogo seal that Ryu designed for that exact reason. The technique itself is extremely chakra extensive however and the seals do not last for more than one minute. Using metal Weapons is extremely ill advised as the electricity will be conducted by the metal shocking the user, Ryu negated this in his Jonin years by finding a seal that allows the sword to channel the electricity much like Asuma's Knuckle Knives channeled Chakra


	4. AN

Now some of you may have heard that Fanfiction is going to start cracking down on certain types of fics, namely those that have large amounts of lemons and excessive violence, which I think would end up removing **_anything_ **rated M or higher, maybe even more, so I ask of you, in the words of the Immortal Kamina, Who in the f*ck do you think we are! Fight the power!

Sincerely

DragonKnightRyu AKA Thomas B. Johnston


End file.
